Kapitel 4
by CHPPW
Summary: ...es wird munter weiterge -piep- t...


Verfasserin: Fenice  
  
*******  
  
Da fiel Ron auf, daß er immernoch ohne Hose auf dem Bett saß! Auf Harrys Bett, wohlgemerkt! (*Was machte Lockhart überhaupt auf Harrys Bett, frage ich mich...das darf dann jemand anderes klären*)  
  
"Professor!" schrie Harry Lockhart nach, der mit wehendem Umhang den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte.  
  
Lockhart drehte sich um. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?" (*Harry, Junge, als ob du keine Augen hättest... tse, tse*)  
  
"Tja, äh, das ist so," stotterte Lockhart und machte ein paar Schritte auf Hermine und Harry zu, die noch immer ungläubig in der Tür zum Schlafsaal standen.  
  
"Ron hatte mich gebeten, ihm noch einmal von meinem... äh... Kampf mit dem... äh... transsilvanischen Tuntenvampir zu berichten, und... äh... die Erzählung von dieser Heldentat, die in meinem Buch Bumsen mit Blutsaugern nur unter Fußnote 256 erwähnt wird, bedurfte zum ... äh... besseren Verständnis noch besonderer ... plastischer... Untermalung..."  
  
Hermine war nur allzu bereit, diese Version der Geschichte zu glauben. Harry dagegen, obwohl eifersüchtig, dass Lockhart offenbar geglückt war, woran er selbst gescheitert war, war erfreut zu sehen, dass Ron nun seine wirkliche Neigung entdeckt zu haben schien. Er setzte sich zu Ron auf die Bettkante der mit hochrotem Kopf hastig nach etwas suchte, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. (*argh, shit, meine Mama kommt nach Hause, ich muss Schluß machen!*)(*okay, bin wieder da...*)  
  
"Harry, ich kann dir das erklären..." begann Ron stotternd, doch Harry unterbrach ihn. "Nicht doch, ich verstehe dich ja..."  
  
"Du verstehst überhaupt n-" setzte Ron wieder an, aber weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte die Gelegenheit, Ron unbekleidet vorzufinden, genutzt und begonnen, seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken.  
  
Ron, zunächst im Begriff zu protestieren, fügte sich. (*Ausgerechnet Ron... *) Im Gegenteil, die Sache mit Lockhart hatte ihm klargemacht, dass es nicht einzig und allein Hermine war, die seine geheimen Sehnsüchte erfüllen konnte. Dennoch wanderte sein Blick zu ihr, die jetzt mit Gilderoy Lockhart den Schlafsaal betreten und die Tür hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen hatte. Und während er Harrys Hände spürte, wie sie zärtlich aber fordernd seinen Körper hinunterglitten wünschte er sich insgeheim doch, dass es Hermine wäre, die dies mit ihm tat. Hermine und Lockhart indessen waren einige Schritte näher an das Bett herangetreten. Der Anblick ihrer beiden besten Freunde so engumschlungen auf dem Bett, der verbliebene Kürbisschnaps im Blut und die Tatsache, dass ihr voriges Abenteuer mit Ron wegen ihres Versprechers so unbefriedigend ausgegangen war, bewirkten, dass Hermine sich zunehmend kribbeliger und erregter fühlte.  
  
Außerdem stand Gilderoy Lockhart neben ihr, ihr Schwarm seit der zweiten Klasse und ein Bild von einem Mann (*pruuuuuuuust*). Und auch er betrachtete seine beiden Schüler nicht ganz unbeteiligt, denn schließlich war auch ihm die wirkliche Befriedigung versagt geblieben. Hermine wandte sich ihm zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
  
"Hör mal, Gilderoy," raunte sie so verführerisch wie es ihr nur möglich war, (*Hermi, die femme fatale, ich glaubs ja nicht*) "du möchtest doch sicher nicht, dass Dumbledore erfährt, was hier eben abgegangen ist, oder?"  
  
Und bevor Lockhart antworten konnte, hatte sie sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf gezogen, seine Hände genommen und zu ihrer Brust geführt.  
  
"Nun, ich werde dich vermutlich nicht verraten, jedenfalls nicht, wenn du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tust..." (*NIEDER MIT DER LOGIK!!!*).  
  
Dann öffnete sie Lockharts Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Lockhart, von dem man eine Viertelstunde zuvor eine solche Situation nicht erwartet hätte, hatte offenbar keine Geduld mehr und entledigte beide mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber (Wingardium Leviosa) ihrer Kleidung. (*so schnell geht das*) hren Körper gegen seinen gepresst (*Gaah, die ist doch erst 15!!! Hilfe! Ist das widerlich*) versuchte Hermine Lockhart in Richtung eines der freien Betten zu bewegen. Aber Lockhart drängte sie, den Blick verlangend auf Harry gerichtet, auf das Bett zu, auf dem sich schon die beiden Anderen befanden.  
  
*******  
  
Tscha, die Ideen sind da, allein mir fehlen die Worte...  
  
Die Begehrensreihenfolge ist jedenfalls: Ron - Hermine - Lockhart - Harry - Ron und da kann man ja mit Sicherheit was draus machen (*buhaaaa*) aber wir wissen ja, dass sich diese Konstellationen jederzeit wieder ändern können (aber erst hinterher...).  
  
Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: Und immer muß ich ganze Drecksarbeit machen... *lol* 


End file.
